L And I
by Animeangel250
Summary: I'm falling for L,but I don't know if he likes me back.


**L And I**

I was walking around in Japan and I seen a policeman go in this building. I know that police have been gathering in meetings to talk about the Kira case,so I decided that today is the day that I find out how they are going to arrest Kira. I walked into the building and sat in the back where no one was noticing some stranger that was listening in to what they were saying. A man walks in,goes in front of the police,and turns on the big screen tv. A big huge letter L appears in the center of the screen. What does the letter L stand for? I asked myself. Hi,I'm L,the man said through the screen. His voice was disguised. I couldn't see him. I'm guessing that he must be in on the Kira case,I said to myself. I wonder what he looks like in person,I thought to myself. I got up and walked out. I went to my house and took off my shoes. I sat down and turned on my computer. I'm going to find out where L lives and I'm going to see him in person,I said. I typed in L and clicked search. I looked very closely at the titles. I finally found it. The title said:L's location. I clicked on the title and it brought me to another page. It said where he lived. He lived in a big building,not too far from here. I can walk there. L,my friend,I have found you! I said out loud with a huge smile on my face. I turned off my computer and got my shoes on. I locked the door and shut it behind me. I walked to the building where he lived. Now I have to find out what room he's in,I thought. I walked in the building. I seen a man behind the front desk. I walked up to the desk. Excuse me,sir. Do you know what room L's staying in? I asked all hopeful. Yes,I do. He's in room 512,said the man. Thanks,I said with a polite smile. I went up the escalator. I got to the top floor. I walked all the way to room 512. I knocked on the door. An old man answers the door. Yes,may I help you? Asked the old man. I was wondering if L lives here by any chance,I said. Hold on,I'll go get him for you,said the man. The man walks back in the room. A minute later,the man comes back. Please come in,said the man with a smile. This is it. I finally get to meet L,I thought to myself. Please have a seat. L will be in here shortly,said the man. Five minutes later,a man walked in the room and took a seat across from me. He doesn't sit like a normal person would sit. He sits on his feet hunched. Hi,I'm L,he said. Hi,I'm Tiffany,I said. He's hotter than I thought he would be,I thought to myself. He has pale skin,gray eyes with big pupils,and it looks like he has black eyeliner around his eyes. He has big fluffy black hair. It looks so soft that I want to rub my fingers through it. It's nice to meet you,said L with a smile. He has a gorgeous smile too,I thought to myself. It's nice to meet you too,I said. So,what did you want to see me about? Is there another case that I have to solve? Asked L. I'm busy on the Kira case right now. So,if there is something bad besides the Kira case,that has to wait until I catch Kira,said L. No,It's nothing for you to solve. I just wanted to meet you,I said. Meet me? Asked L. Well,I was taking a walk around and I seen a policeman walk into this building,and I knew that there was a police gathering to talk about the Kira case. I was really carious. So,I walked into the building and sat at the back so no one could notice me. I know it's bad to ease drop on someone else's conversation,but I had to find out what they know about Kira,I said. Yes,go on,said L. A man walked in front of the police and turned on the big screen tv. Your icon showed up at the center of the screen. I was wondering what L stands for. I was carious what you looked like. So,I looked up your location and that's how I got here. Can you tell me what L stands for? I asked. Sorry,I can't. It's top secret. You can call me Ryuuzaki,said L. Ok,I understand,I said. The old man brought some Strawberry Cake to L. Do you want some cake? Asked L. Sure,I love Strawberries and cake,I said. The man brought me a piece too. Thanks,I said. By the way,this is Watari,said L. It's nice to meet you Watari,I said. Nice to meet you too,said Watari smiling.

Watari is also is in charge of orphanages and he helps me with the Kira case alittle too,Said L. I finished my Strawberry Cake and set the plate down. L finished his as well and pulled a lollipop from his pocket. He started sucking on it. Do you always eat sweets? I asked. Yes,I do. Don't you notice the sweets all around this room? Asked L. No,I didn't take a good look at your room,I said. I looked at the whole room. There was suckers and candy on a table by the laptop. There were marsh mellows and chocolate by the tv. There were jellybeans and licorice on the table between L and I. I noticed that a door was open that led to another room and there was a plate full of Strawberry Cake in there. Wow! Your room is full of sweets. It looks like heaven to me. You must really love sweets. I'm surprised that you can eat all of that and not gain a single pound,I said. It's because I burn off all of the fat,calories,and sugar with my mind,said L. That's amazing! I never knew anyone could do that. You're the first person that I heard can do that kind of stuff with their mind. Why do you sit like that? I asked curiously. I sit like this because if I sit normally,my powers of deduction go down by 40%,said L. Don't you feel uncomfortable sitting like that? I asked. No,I'm use to it. I sat like this ever since I started being a detective,said L. How long have you been a detective? I asked. I've been a detective for five years,said L. How old were you when you started? I asked. I was twenty years old when I became a detective,said L. So,now you are twenty five years old,I said. Correct,said L. L is only seven years older than me,I thought to myself. How old are you? Asked L. I'm eighteen,I said. You're not far from my age,said L. L was smiling at me. Does he think I'm hot too? I asked myself in my head. I blushed. Why is your face red? Asked L. I don't know. It's nothing really,I said. Oh,ok then. Whatever you say,said L. L finished his lollipop and got out a candy bar from his other pocket. He opened the rapper and took a bite from it. Is your pockets full of sweets too? I asked. This is the last bit of sweets that were in my pockets,said L. Are you a genius of some sort? I asked. Yes,I'm a genius. I never lost a case,said L. Then,you will probably solve the Kira case and arrest Kira,I said. Yes,and after I arrest Kira,I'm going to find out how he kills his victims,said L. Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone was knocking on the door. Watari answered it. Some of the policemen that I seen were here. L got up from the chair and walked up to them. Hello,I'm L. Hi,I'm Soichiru Yagami. The other policemen introduced themselves as well. I thought that L already knew them. I guess not,I thought to myself. Who is this girl? Asked Matsuda blushing. Is she a part of the Kira case? Asked Soichiru. No,she's just a girl who wanted to meet me. That's all,said L. I got off the couch and walked up to them. Hi,I'm Tiffany. Bam! Bam! Bam! L was pretending to shoot at them. If I were Kira,you'd all be dead by now,which is why I'm giving you all fake ids,said L. I should get going now. I'mglad that I got to meet you,I said. I'm glad that I got to meet you too. You can come and visit anytime you want to,said L smiling. Ok,I will. I would like to get to know you better. Bye,I said. Bye,said L. I closed the door behind me and started walking back home. I got to know a lot about L today,I said to myself smiling.

I went and visited L everyday. I got to know little by little about L. I was there when Light and Misa were in confinement. Light and Misa got out of confinement a few weeks later. Light was handcuffed to L and Misa was in house arrest. Light helped L with the Kira case. L and I became good friends. I like that,but wanted to be more than friends with him. I was falling inlove with him,but didn't know if felt the same way for me.

A few months later,it was my nineteenth birthday. I was on my way to L's room when Light came up to me and said,we have a surprise for you. Light and I walked to L's room. Light knocks on the door and covers my eyes. Watari opens the door. Light escorts me to another room,still covering my eyes.

He stops,takes his hands from my eyes,and walks out of the room,shutting the door behind him. L is standing in front of me. This must be a dream,I thought to myself. L's shirt was up,showing his skinny body. His whole chest and belly was showing. His jeans were down more than usual and his underwear was showing. He had something wrote below his belly button. It said Take Me in bold black letters. He was biting on the bottom of his shirt to hold it up. He looked so sexy. You know you think I'm sexy! Said L with a sexy look on his face. I smiled and laughed. I never seen the other side of you,I said. Well,now you have,said L. L turned on some music and started dancing. He took off his shirt.

He got closer to me. He danced,rubbing against me. I blushed.

I danced with him. I'm in heaven,I thought to myself. The song was over and he turned off the music. We sat down on a couch,side by side. Happy Birthday. This is my present to you,said L. Thanks. I love it. You're a good dancer,I said. You know I am,said L. I'm happy just being with you. The last few months were the best,I said. These few months together,I've been falling inlove with you. You are the first girl that I liked,said L smiling. I can't believe L really likes me,I said to myself. I noticed him closing his eyes and leaning towards me. I shut my eyes too. We moved closer together and leaned againsed eachother. Our lips touched. After a minute,we lip locked for a half an hour. We stopped kissing and opened our eyes. He had his arms around my waist and I had my arms on his shoulders. We should be getting back to the party. There's Strawberry Cake for us to et,said L. Yes,we should. Everyone's probably waiting for us,I said. So,does this mean we're dating now? Asked L. Yes It does,I said smiling. He took his hands off my waist and jumped off the couch. He pulled me up and rapped his arms around me once more. I rapped my arms around him too. Our bodies were even closer. Our bodies were touching. We lip locked more. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I did the same. We did tongues(French Kissed) for five minutes without stopping. He rubbed his hands around my body. I just wanted to get naked in bed with him. Then he rubbed his hands up my shirt,rubbing my back. This felt so good. I wanted him to keep doing it and to never stop. We were done kissing and we untangled ourselves. We should really get back to the party before they steal your Strawberry Cake,said L. Yea,I agree,I said. L put on his shirt and we walked out of the room together. We ate Strawberry Cake. I had the best birthday of my life.

Everyday I was at L's place,I always held hands with him. I also got to sit in-between his legs. Everyday was fun being L's girlfriend. I loved every minute of it. The next day was romantic. At night,when everyone was asleep,L took me to his room. He shut the door behind him,locking it. He kept the light on. We were in front of the bed and we French kissed. L kissed my neck and took off my clothes,while I took off his. He gave me hickies all over my neck. He kissed me passionately all over my body. He sucked my boobs and licked my pussy very fast. It felt good and I was tangling on the inside. He fingered me fastly too. I was moaning. He stopped and I gave him a blow job. I sucked his cock faster and faster. His hands were on my head. He was moaning. I loved hearing him moan because I was making him feel good. I stooped sucking and sperm flew everywhere. I rubbed his cock up and down really fast too. He moaned even more. He stuck his cock up my pussy and we had sex for an hour. We both were moaning loudly,wanting more and more of it and never wanting to stop. We got very tired of making love and stopped. My pussy was sore. We laid down on the bed and fell asleep holding each other. Again,loving every minute of it. I woke up. L was staring at me. It was morning time already. Our fun ended so quickly. Good morning,said L with a smile on his face. Good morning,I said smiling back at him. It's shower time. Care to join me? Asked L. Yes I do,I said. We got in the shower together. He banged me from the back. We moaned. We did this for ten minutes straight. We washed each other's bodies. I got my clothes back on. L got his clothes back on too.

We had Strawberry Cake for breakfast. Cake isn't supposed to be a breakfast food,but it was too good to miss out on.

We made love everyday. Everyday was heaven.

A year later,Light went down to see Misa Amane. They were hugging. I seen Light whisper in Misa's ear about something. I wonder if it has to do with anything about Kira. L is suspecting Light after all. I was too curious to sit and watch. I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back,L,I said. I went all the way down to the first floor. I hid behind a wall so they wouldn't see me. L didn't see me either. Light was telling Misa to get the other notebook. Light also tells Misa that he is Kira and they will live together and make the world a better place. I went back to L's room. L,I have to tell you something,I said. Yes? Asked L. I know who Kira is. Light is Kira and Misa is the second Kira just like you predicted,I said. I was right from the start,said L.

The next day,L had the policemen hiding on the first floor. Misa came to see Light again. The police came out. They put hand cuffs on Misa and Light. They took them to L's room. L got off his chair. I know you're Kira and Misa is the second Kira,said L. How many times do I have to tell you!?! I'm not Kira! Said Light. I spied on you and Misa on the first floor yesterday when you told her to get your notebook and I heard you say that you're Kira,I said. This can't be happening! Said Misa looking worried. Oh! But it is,said L. The police got the two notebooks from Misa. Ryuke came. Ryuke! Kill them all! Shouted Light with an evil smile on his face. Ryuke grabbed one of the notebooks from L. He wrote a name down in the notebook. Light laughed evilly. Did you write all of their names down? Asked Light. Yep,sure did,said Ryuke. The shinigami showed Light what he wrote. Light started trembling in fear as he looked at his own name in the notebook. What's wrong Light? Asked Misa. But,why Ryuke? I thought that you were on my side,said Light crying. I had enough fun light. I'm bored now. It's time for me to move on now,said Ryuke. But,we are having fun. This is only the beginning,Ryuke. You can't do this to me! Said Light in anger. Oh,I believe I just did. Bye Light. It was fun while it lasted. You are going to be in complete nothingness in ten seconds,said Ryuke. No!!! Shouted Light. Five seconds later he died of heart attach. Misa's eyes were filled of tears. My true love is gone,said Misa balling her eyes out. Soichiru Yagami held his dead son in his arms crying. Tears were running down his cheeks. Why did my son have to be Kira? I didn't want him to die like this,said Soichiru. May I have that notebook back? Asked L. Yes,here you go,said Ryuke. He gave the notebook to L. Are you planning on using it? Asked Ryuke. No,I'm going to burn them,said L. Come on! We could have lots of fun with them,said Ryuke. No thanks. I'm not a killer,said L. Fine,said Ryuke. L started a fire. He threw both of the notebooks in the fire. Ryuke and Rem disappeared into the blue flames. Why am I handcuffed? Asked Misa. The police uncuffed her. Misa lost her memory of being the second Kira. Another case solved by me,said L smiling.

A few days later,I was watching tv and eating Strawberry Cake. L walks in and comes in front of me. He kneels on one knee and holds up a small box. He opens it. There was a diamond ring inside it. Oh L. You shouldn't have,I said blushing. Will you marry me? Asked L smiling. Yes I will,I said excitedly. I took the ring and put it on my finger.

A few years later we got married. I had the best time of my life. I couldn't be any happier. We had a happy life together.

THE END


End file.
